12th Black Death Tournament
image:BD banner.png Please note - If you make it into the top 32 of the qualifier automated tournament, you will then go onto the second half of the tournament to win the coloured familiar of choice,so stick around! More details below. Format 12.00 pm - Qualifier Tournament begins. 12.30 - Second Chance Tournament begins. approx 2.00 pm - Final 32 are playing. approx 2.15 pm - Final Chance Tournament begins. approx 2.45 pm - Qualifier Tournament ends. 15 minute break between Qualifier and second section of the Tournament - /tell Ravine to be jobbed to the Swiss, taking place on the Fight Chub. approx. 3.00 pm - Swiss Tournament on the Fight Chub. approx 4.00 pm - Single/Double Elim non-automated final tournament on the Fight Chub. approx 5.00 - 5.30 pm. - Tournament is over and the new winner is crowned. History This will be the 12th Black Death swordfighting tournament held in the history of Puzzle Pirates. These tournaments date back to beta testing on Azure. They have broken several records, including total PoE donated, number of familiars, and number of participants. The tournament essentially runs off donations from Midnight Ocean pirates, as well as familiars given by the OMs. The prizes have not yet been confirmed for this tournament, but we are already collecting donations. Lists of donors are below. If you wish to donate, /pay any Black Death officer and above in game, and they will let Ravine know, who will then update this page. Anyone donating 5k or more goes in the draw to win spot prizes. The Tournament will be held on 8 August 2009 at Noon Game Time. Prizes ' Prizes for Donors ' ::*1 x sloop ::*1 x big cat ::*1 x pink diving helmet ::*A range of trinkets = Donors = PoE Donors Dunny - 1000000 * Nine - 720009 * Skipyjoe - 500000 * Perfectus - 425069 * Guantanamo - 400000 * Zife - 200000 * Dchow - 187788 * Bieyen - 150000 * Jabez - 150000 * Mysticbaby - 150000 * Aria - 100000 * Drakulic - 100000 * Peglegpaul - 100000 * Zmasterben - 100000 * Sides - 85000 * Japanda - 75000 * Sweetiepiepi - 75000 * Ravine - 51272 * Tzz - 50000 * Neried - 50000 * Daleen - 50000 * Supplier - 33231 * Sammybingo - 30000 * Upsanddowns - 30000 * Danae - 28000 * Greenorange - 26018 * Julianne - 20000 * Kmf - 20000 * Simmins - 20000 * Vistr - 20000 * Xrated - 16898 * Captmonkey - 15086 * Hmmcute - 15000 * Allos - 12000 * Johnydepp - 10134 * Jabeau - 10001 * Crystalclaws - 10000 * Darksand - 10000 * Piranne - 10000 * Fish - 9992 * Nomura - 9000 * Fadfad - 8888 * Antartic - 5000 * Castawayjoe - 5000 * Context - 5000 * Siplodocus - 5000 * Yupti - 5000 * Alwayjiggers - 3500 * Aristoza - 2000 * Ar - 2000 * Omadon - 2 'TOTAL SO FAR: 5,115,888 PoE' Item Donors * Antartic - tan/peach parrot, pink diving helmet * Alwayjiggers - Pet dog, Sloop (Pleasant Herring) * Abyzaran - Red starfish * Bluekiwi - 5 x sloops (Flexible Pickerel, Hungry Bluegill, Merry Halibut, Sensitive Anchovy, Serious Trout, Slow Bream) * Nine - tan octopus * Pavement - tan octopus * Sephira - Fancy sink * Sides - Pet big cat, Ancient bust, sleeping turtle * Skipyjoe - Jarred homunculus * Supplier - Set of starfishes, set of coral = Forum post = Y!PP forum thread (post all questions/comments there) Category:In-game events